1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to hinge assemblies for foldable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, the most popular electronic device in the marketplace is the foldable mobile phone, which generally includes a cover section and a body section. The cover section and the body section are rotatably connected to each other using a hinge assembly, for switching the mobile phone between an in-use position and a closed position.
Most hinge assemblies are made up of different followers and cams. However, any follower and cam need to form connecting structures to fix a hinge with respect to the cover section and the body section. The above connecting structures complicate the process of making the cam and the follower. In addition, this assembly method is time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.